The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, such as semiconductor chips, and more particularly to dynamically controlling power grids for a device.
Devices, such as semiconductor chips, may receive power via a plurality of power supply inputs. In some cases, where two circuits share the same power supply, noise experienced on a power grid of a first circuit can adversely affect a power grid of the second circuit. In addition, certain actions may be prevented from occurring due to the power grid sharing (also referred to as “power sharing”), such as a voltage or frequency scaling of the power supplied to one of the circuits.